Les Pensées du Choixpeau
by LyCham
Summary: Et si, pendant un court instant, on pouvait entrer dans les pensées du Choixpeau comme il entre dans celles des élèves ? Recueil d'OS : la répartition du point de vue du Choixpeau, chaque OS est indépendant des autres (si l'un en complète un autre je le mettrai en description des OS concernés)
1. Prologue

Hey ! C'est ma première histoire, elle est courte je sais, j'essayerai de faire les prochaines plus longues ^^

Ce sera un recueil d'OS, ils se passeront dans plusieurs époques (maraudeurs, golden trio, enfance des professeurs...), et ils seront tous indépendant les uns des autres, si vous voulez que je fasse la répartition d'un personnage en particulier dites-le moi et j'essayerai ^^

* * *

(Epoque : Post-bataille de Poudlard)

* * *

Ça y est, la nouvelle année commence et je vais encore devoir diriger les premières années, je les vois qui arrivent en barque, ils seront bientôt là.

Elle les récupère aux portes du château et me les amène, encore un peu et ce sera à moi de les guider. Ils se rapprochent peu à peu.

Elle est magnifique dans sa robe verte. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle a toujours la même prestance et la même détermination qu'à ses onze ans. Je me rappelle très bien d'elle, le choix avait été difficile, elle était si désireuse d'apprendre et en même temps si brave... j'avais néanmoins fini par choisir de privilégier son courage à son intelligence et je ne le regrette pas. Elle a dignement prit la relève de son prédécesseur, il serait fier d'elle si il pouvait la voir. En quelque sorte il peut... mais c'est tellement différent. Je sais que leurs parties d'échecs nocturnes lui manque, ses idées absurdes aussi. Ils se retrouveront un jour et ce sera comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, je le sais.

Tiens, elle commence à lire les noms sur sa liste. Une nouvelle fois je vais diriger une centaine d'élèves dans la maison qui leur convient le mieux. Je vais regretter certains de mes choix, je le sais, mais il y en d'autres que je ne changerais pour rien au monde.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^


	2. Hermione Granger

Puisque certains me l'ont demandée voilà la suite !

Je sais qu'elle est tout aussi courte que le prologue donc si vous voulez que la prochaine suite soit plus longue dites le moi ^^

J'pense que je vais faire une répartition par chapitre donc si vous voulez voir celle de quelqu'un en particulier dites-le moi :3

Là j'ai fait celle d'Hermione parce que Lady Volderine me l'a demandé, donc j'espère que ça te plaira ^^

* * *

 **«** **Les paroles** **»** sont en gras et entre guillemets

Les pensées du Choixpeau sont normales

 _Les pensées du personnage_ sont en italique

(Epoque : Golden Trio)

* * *

 **« Hermione Granger »**

Ce nom ne me rappelle rien, sans doute une née-moldue. La jeune fille s'avance vers moi, s'assoit timidement sur le tabouret, et Minerva me pose sur sa tête.

 _Ouah ! Le choixpeau magique, il date de la création de l'école ! Les fondateurs étaient vraiment doués en magie puisque même des centaines d'années après leurs morts, le sort persiste ! J'aimerais tant atteindre leur niveau._

Je vois… érudite et désireuse d'apprendre…

 _Un jour où l'autre je serai aussi douée qu'eux ! Et même meilleure !_

Intéressant…

 _Après tout… c'est mon seul moyen de prouver aux autres qu'une née-moldue peut être une bonne sorcière. Et ça me donnera la possibilité de clouer le bec à ce stupide blondinet !_

Courageuse aussi…

Serdaigle ou Gryffondor… Les deux maisons lui correspondent…

Si elle va à Serdaigle, certes elle augmentera ses connaissances, mais je pense que si elle va à Gryffondor elle prendra conscience de sa bravoure et apprendra tout autant… Après tout, elle n'était dans aucune maison lorsqu'elle a lu L'Histoire de Poudlard.

Ça y est. J'ai fait mon choix.

 **« Gryffondor »**

* * *

Pour répondre aux guests :

\- LM : Pour moi le Choixpeau sait _tout,_ si il est capable de lire dans les pensées je pense qu'il est capable de savoir où sont les élèves, comment est habillée Minerva, etc.

J'écris à la première personne parce que je trouve que ça rend le texte plus vivant et il est au présent pour la simple et bonne raison que ce sont ses pensées sur le moment, j'trouve que le présent est le temps le plus adapté pour les retranscrire.

J'pense pas que le Choixpeau soit grognon, au contraire, il est le premier à pouvoir sonder les nouveaux sorciers, j'trouve que c'est une grande chance et j'pense qu'il est content d'avoir ce rôle.

Pour comprendre qui est le "il" il faut avoir compris que le prologue se passe _après_ les 7 tomes, normalement tu devrais comprendre de qui il s'agit.

A la base c'était censé être un OS mais finalement ça va devenir une fic' multi-chap', ou plutôt un recueil d'OS étant donné que chaque chapitre sera indépendant.

\- Lady Volderine : Bon bah c'est parti pour une fic' multi-chap' ^^


End file.
